The proposed research is to develop a number of new reactions that will be of general use and interest in the synthesis of biologically important natural products. Most of the reactions described in this proposal involve the use of silicon chemistry which is relatively unexploited in the more general areas of synthetic methodology. The particular advantages of using silicon chemistry as a directing and activating group are that many new procedures can be developed that are without analogy in present synthetic methodology.